


" Will you give me everything I want?"

by MaggieComer



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Imagination, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Role-Playing Game, Season/Series 05, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieComer/pseuds/MaggieComer
Summary: As a huge fan of Killing Eve, I have to admit that the scene, took place in S2E5, drove me into crazy. What happened after Eve said 'Yes.' ? Did they make love? In order to satisfy the fans who have the same interest and need for their lesbian wet dreams, I wrote this article（Finally I finished it in Mar 26th.2020）. Thank you for your reading. :)中文版的应该不会写了，大家可以在线翻译看哈~谢谢你！
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50
Collections: Killing Eve





	1. foreplay

" Will you give me everything I want?"

"Yes."

Looking at the face burned with intoxicating embarrassment, Villanelle grins. The woman, her destined obsession, finally gets stuck in her hug in an unexpected way. The date should have been romantic. They could have kissed softly by the La Seine in the light wind regardless of scarlet sunsets and myriads of boats passing by, flirted with each other when soaking up the sunshine on a Mediterranean beach, or had an amazing sex surrounded by ceaseless violin concertos and enchanting scents of cedar and amber in Vienna( God, she even refused the invitations from other women because of Eve)...It could have happened in any place but a narrow and gloomy kitchen!

Although Villanelle seems to take charge of everything at the moment, she still annoys that it's Eve who manipulated this trap. Do you really think you are the trainer wielding her pity whip and shouting triumphantly all the time? Do I always give you the impression of being weak and nice? Eve, you are so arrogant and you will definitely pay for it.

"Then, what about your life?"

"What?" The paradoxical smile really freaks Eve out. Although she has a great faith in the woman standing in front of her, the chilly khanjar at the waist reminds her of a series of names. Bill, Anna, Konstantin...

"You know, I don't want to kill you at all. We don't even have a sex! And you will definitely love it. But, I have to finish my task." Villanelle frowns and shrugs reluctantly. "Don't worry, I will help you finish yours. You have my word."

"Villanelle, please..." With hardest inhibitions, Eve eventually crumbles. Now she finally admits she is in jeopardy. All efforts, together with ridiculous illusion are in vain. And her life, a piece of shit, is doomed to be a joke. She bitterly regrets to release the devil from Pandora's box. The tears slips from her face and taps at the khanjar, and also Villanelle's heart, which inevitably makes Villanelle more excited.

"Well, I spent the whole day sharpening it in order to ease your pain. See? I do love you! You are welcome." The tone is as cold as Lake Baikal in winter.

"Now, close your eyes." Villanelle gently wipes the tears from Eve's pallid face and orders without any hesitation.

No more words, no more tears. Up and down is the unspoken fear lurking at the back of Eve's mind, and gradually and eventually disappears. After few seconds silence, Eve closes her eyes desperately. In the bleak darkness, the sharp edge of khanjar teases her neck in some unpredictable way, and then the fingers strokes her lips and stirs her hair softly. Although her nerve ends have already paralyzed, she can clearly feel every breath from Villanelle hitting her face heavily and frequently. It's a little bit wet, fragrant, and irresistible, which evokes the image that a python kills its prey brutally. However, the stronger scents of cedar and amber lingering at the tip of her nose makes her unconsciously conjure up a tranquil afternoon on Christmas Day. She and Niko sit cosily by the fire, chatting and teasing with each other like two inexperienced teenagers. The fire was roaring ceaselessly, and both of them took off thick sweaters...

"Sorry, baby."

The whisper sobers up her. Now, it's the time.

Eve loses count of seconds before she finds herself back in an embarrass status. Villanelle is crushing lips against hers like mashing out a butt in an ashtray. A tumult of shouting and screaming comes from in Eve's mind and throws her into turmoil. It's the first time she kisses a woman, although she has to admit that she masturbated about that more than once, the feeling causes by unconventional behavior with a surge of rapture and awkwardness fiercely tears her and makes her get stuck into an uphill struggle. At the moment, she might have been the Eve with the taste of apple fresh in mouth. After the last glimpse of Eden, she is dumped in eternal winter of barren. 

Eve opens her eyes and stars at Villanelle in a lost way. The bushy eyebrows looks so immaculate that shames the angel, but the full lips greedily sucking are nothing but the carnivorous flower. The soft tongue, like a cunning snake, is scratching her teeth backwards and forwards to find a narrow path passing through the rift valley. Even Niko can't satisfy her with such a magnetic kiss.

Niko...

What the fuck are you doing Eve Polastri? What's wrong with you?

Suddenly Eve widely awake. Again, she is kidded by the asshole again! She isn't the person who can't take jokes, but when the jokes are about death, everyone has enough reasons to make tempers flare.

"Oh, fuck!" She pushes away Villanelle heavily and drags hair yelling at the top of voice. "One more time, you dare to play such a joke on me, we are done! Are you clear?"

"I have already said a 'sorry'. And you really enjoyed it, don't you?”Villanelle swells with pride and runs her tongue around lips slowly. This inevitably makes Eve blush furiously at the memory of the awkward kiss. She clenches fists and presses lips wrathfully without uttering a word. Were it not for the khanjar, she would definitely smash at Villanelle's face.

"Fine, we are square. Don't angry, OK?" In order to ease the tension at once, Villanelle dramatically puts it down and fondles Eve's wrists gently. "Tell me something about your work. How can I help you?"

After a long and deep sigh, Eve finally calms down. She walks to the desk and swigges champagne unbridledly. What happened tonight almost drove her to distraction. If there's something that can save her messy world, it must be drink.

"Eve, slow down. You drink like a fish, if fish drank champagne."

Eve catches sight of Villanelle, and takes a mouthful of it after another. The champagne spills from her corners of mouth and winds through her neck, soaking her underwaist and uncovering a thousand sweet promises.

Villanelle swallows hard and tries her best to look somewhere to restrain her esctasy. Before the timing comes, the only thing she can do is waiting.

"Could I have something to eat please?" Until Eve has drunk a whole bottle of champagne and pants slightly, Villanelle points to the refrigerator and ask carefully, "if you don't mind."

"Oh, em, sorry, have a seat please, I will bring some food for you." Realizing her impoliteness, Eve waves hands and staggers to the refrigerator.

"Shepherd's pie again. You know I..."

"It's fine. Thank you Eve, I really like it!" This is out of Villanelle's expectation. Familiar food, nice champagne, drunk lover, dim lights, passionate kiss...Everything seems to be a prelude to a climax of romantic movie. And Everyone should know what will happen next.

"Could you tell me the recipe to your shepherd's pie? I will make it for you everyday."

"I'm afraid you have to ask Niko for it. He doesn't share with me although I have begged him for thousand times. But you should have a go." Eve smiles with embrassment. Every relationship, no matter how intimate it is, will need the mystery to prevent it from spoilling. 

"OK. I'll try." A hint of dark smirk is on Villanelle's innocent face. Actually Niko is the last name she wants to hear in the world.

"Wanna beer?"

"Lovely!" 

It must be a fantastic night!

Outside the wind is gusting and ripping. London is enveloped by the deadness of night. Only the lights of few cars penetrate the darkness but disappear in a flash.

Konstantin impatiently plays with strands of hair. Although he pretend to be calm, he can't stop worrying about Eve, who is the only leverage for him to negotiate with Carolyn. If Eve died, he would never see his family again.

"Don't worry. They are having a party." Carolyn says carelessly.

Although Eve has drunk so much beer that she can't remember some details, Villanelle still figures out what she need to do quickly.

"Hey, tell me something about your plan. What are you gonna do?"

"No, it's a secret. And I wanna give you a surprise." Villanelle winks at Eve like an Ovidian lover.

"We are now partners, OK? And seriously, I have to make sure you won't abuse her." Eve put down the beer, "I know I drunk too much, but I'm not so drunk. I absolutely know what I'm doing and what you're thinking. I say the rule again: No blood, no bruise, no evidence suggesting we abused her. Understand?"

"Now, show me your plan." Eve leans back in the chair.

Villanelle doesn't say a word, just inaccessibly looking at Eve with her cat-like eyes, which reminds Eve the occasion that they first met.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

Suddenly Villanelle stands up, kicking the chair, and walks to Eve slowly. Since alcohol plays havoc on her poor cerebral neurons, not until Villanelle's left elbow wraps her does Eve realizes.

"What the..."

Immediately the arm holds tightly. Although she struggles to beat the arm ceaselessly, it doesn't move at all.

"Did I allow you to talk?" 

Eve screams desperately, but the strength is greater making she barely breath.

"Answer me!"

"No..." 

Finally the arm around her neck loosens slightly. Eve gives up nonsensical struggles, but to gasp greedily. 

"Good. Next question. What's your name?"

"Eve... Polastri." 

"Not so hard, right?" 

As a kind of reward, the sense of tightness relieves. Squeezing her eyes, Eve exerts herself to push neck back to take in as much air as she can. Little by little, the long-awaited relaxation engulfs her which rouses the sleepiness causing by alcohol.

"What's your, name?" 

The moist tongue, like a pen, archly draws on her neck, which is quickly painted by saliva mixing with beer. Even Van Gogh can't create such a masterpiece like the naughty girl does. 

"Eve... Po...Polas..tri." 

"What's, your, name?" 

The girl is whispering softly in Eve's ear, licking and biting it in a flirtatious way. Then the tip of finger starts circling her right areola and teasing nipple sometimes on purpose.

"Um..." The choking murmur, together with delicate pain, like a cast, fascinates Eve and overwhelms her structurally and spiritually. It's audaciously feeding her lust, and almost awakens the animal within her body. 

"Eve Polastri," Villanelle puts down arm abruptly and stands in front of Eve, seizing her throat, rudely kicking her crossed legs and making them widely open. "Look at you, you are burning up."

It can't deny that Eve's nerves are throbbing to its own frenetic thythms. What they hunger for is more irresitible excitements.

Noticing that, Villanelle uses her index finger to rub Eve's labia, which become more plump because of the embarrassing posture. The clitoris likes a cheese on walking mousetrap, inviting Villanelle to have a cursory glance of the secret garden. She can feel the thirst, the call of the wild, and the humidity at fingertip.

"Are you thirsty? Let me help you."

Villanelle takes a draught of beer, and feeds it to Eve with a kiss. The warm and golden spring flows through Eve's tongue and throat, and forms a vortex in her stomach and heart. The tongue slowly slides into Eve's mouth, touches her tip of tongue and moves boldly. Seduced by unconventional temptation, two tongues begin to dance. They are twirling, coiling, and sometimes hissing as if they are back in paradise, where flowers never wither, and streams never dry up. 

"Partner," After a deep kiss, Villanelle puts her middle finger into Eve's mouth. Soon it's covered with saliva, "this is the best role play forever. You are an amazing spy, and I, am a dangerous killer, a psychopath."

"I also say the rule again: DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID. Or you will die. Understand?"

Eve stops licking, and bites the finger lightly. 

"Harder."

The killer smiles, stroking Eve's face like what she did before, and the finger crawls out of Eve's mouth and slowly into her underpants. 

"Hey, relax." Villanelle whispers. And her left arm is around Eve's neck.

"Oh God!" Eve can't help shouting as soon as the cold and wet finger sweeps her clitoris. Then she could feel that her labia were opened by other fingers. The room is so narrow that she can't tell whether every inevitable friction is intentional flirt or intoxicating coincidence. 

Now, the only thing she know is that she is a goner, whose sense has disappeared. She want it, and she want it more. She grasps Villanelle's taut body and breaths heavily, like a promiscuous woman, propositioning a pervert. Yes, she had a lot of lesbian wet dreams about Villanelle, even when she made love with her husband.

"Wow Eve, you are a nature. Admit it, you must fantasize about me a lot. Was I good?" The pleasure of conquest surprises Villanelle. It's been a long time that she hasn't experienced it. Seasons came and went. Nobody could resist her seduction, or her money. Gradually and eventually, the sexual intercourse scaled the height of excitement and became tedious to her. Most of time, she would rather masturbate about Eve in anywhere. 

However, she desires to share more revelation with Eve, and expands her sexual horizons.

Thinking about that, Villanelle stops tantalizing but sits on the table, staring at Eve's eager eyes.

"Eve, I'm gonna send you a gift, and you will think about me all your life."

\-------------------下面是写给中文粉丝看的——————————————————————

“你会给我一切我想要的吗？”

“是的。”

酒精夹揉着尴尬，让眼前的这张脸泛着醉人的微红。Villanelle轻挑了嘴角，露出捉摸不透的笑容。那个女人，她命中注定的羁绊，终于以一种始料未及的方式陷入了她的怀中。她们之间的约会本应该是无比浪漫的。在塞纳河畔的微风中轻吻彼此，不顾落日的残红和车马的喧嚣，在地中海的沙滩上晒着日光浴，互相挑逗让裸露的肌肤愈加炙热烧灼，亦或是在维也纳不绝如缕的小提琴协奏曲中缠绵悱恻，纯情的欢愉间雪松、琥珀的香味与汗水亲密交融（天呐，她甚至因为Eve拒绝了其他女人的邀约）……这次约会可以发生在任何地方，而不是一个狭窄晦暗的厨房！

尽管Villanelle似乎在当下掌控着一切，但一想到竟然是Eve设计了这个陷阱，她就不禁有些恼怒。你真的觉得自己是那个挥舞着皮鞭，大声嚷嚷装腔作势的驯兽师吗？我难道总是给你留下心肠软弱的印象吗？Eve，你太自大了，我会让你为此付出代价。

“那么，如果我想要的是你的命呢？”

“什么？”Villanelle诡异的笑容把Eve吓坏了。尽管她心里一直相信，Villanelle不会伤害她，但腰间匕首的冰冷也让她想起了一连串熟悉的名字。Bill，Anna，Konstantin……

“你知道的，我真的不想杀你，我们甚至还没上过床好吗！而且你肯定会喜欢的。但是，我不得不完成我的工作。”Villanelle不情愿地皱了皱眉头，耸了耸肩。“别担心，我也会帮你完成你的工作。我保证。”

“Villanelle，求求你……”尽管Eve艰难地抑制着自己的情绪，可她最终还是崩溃了。现在，她终于不得不承认自己身处危险之中。所有的努力，连同那不切实际的幻想都注定是一场虚空。而她那“a piece of shit”式的一生，也注定是个荒诞的笑话。她极其后悔把这个恶魔从潘多拉的盒子中释放出来。眼泪滑过脸颊，滴落在了腰间的匕首上，同时也滴在了Villanelle心里，而这不禁让Villanelle更兴奋了。

“我可是花了一天的功夫来磨利这把匕首，就为了让你少受些罪。这回知道了吧，我真的很喜欢你。不用谢呀。”那语调有如冬天的贝加尔湖一般冰冷。

“现在，闭上你的眼睛吧。”看到Eve的脸早已被吓得惨白，Villanelle便替她轻轻地抹去了脸上的泪痕，并若无其事地命令着。

没有更多的话语，也没有更多的眼泪。难以言状的恐惧不安地妄动，最终消散于寂静之中。沉默了几秒后，Eve绝望地闭上了双眼。在一片绝望的黑暗之中，利刃在她的脖子上肆意游走，芊芊细指轻抚她的嘴唇，也拨乱了她的头发。尽管她的神经末梢已经麻痹了，但她依然可以清晰地感觉到Villanelle的每一次呼吸都沉重且频繁地击打在她的脸颊上。有点儿湿润，有点儿芬芳，也似乎有种不可抗拒的魔力，让她不禁想起了蟒蛇在残忍地捕杀猎物时的情景。然而，那逗留在鼻尖上的浓郁的雪松和琥珀香，又让她想起了圣诞节那个宁静的午后。她和Niko坐在温暖的壁炉前，像两个未经世事的年轻人一样，说些让人红着脸躲避的情话。壁炉中的火不停地舞动，他们俩渐渐脱去了毛衣……

“对不起，宝贝。”

耳边的声音一下子让Eve清醒过来。她知道，这一刻终于来了。

记不清到底过了多久，等Eve回过神来，才发现自己又回到了一个无比尴尬的处境。Villanelle正在狠狠地吻她，如同在烟灰缸里碾烟头一样。尖叫声充斥着她的大脑，让她心乱如麻。这是她有生以来第一次和另一个女人接吻，尽管她不得不承认自己不止一次意 淫过这个场景，但这种越界行为引发的感觉，伴随着狂喜和尴尬的涌动，无情地撕扯着她，让她陷入了艰难的挣扎。此刻，她已是那个圣经故事中的夏娃，口中还带有苹果的芬芳。在最后一窥伊甸园后，她被遗弃在了永远荒芜的冬天。

Eve睁开了眼，迷离着看着Villanelle。那浓密的眼睫毛是如此的完美无瑕，足以令天使蒙羞，而那丰唇正在贪婪地吮吸着，如同一株食人花。柔软的舌头像一只狡猾的蛇，在她的齿间前后不安地骚动，试图找到一条可以穿过裂谷的狭窄小路。即使是Niko也无法给她一个如此诱惑的吻。

Niko……

Eve Polastri，你他妈到底在干嘛！你是哪里有问题吗？

突然间，Eve彻底清醒了。自己居然再次被这混蛋戏弄了！第二次了！她并非开不起玩笑的人，但当一个玩笑关乎生死，任何人都有足够的理由发火。

"Oh, fuck!" 她猛地推开了Villanelle，生气地抓着头发怒吼道：“如果你敢再像这样戏弄我一次，我们之间就玩完了！听明白了没有？”

“我已经说了‘对不起’了呀。再说了，你也真的很享受嘛，不是吗？”Villanelle得意地笑着，并慢慢地舔着嘴唇。而这不可避免地让Eve想起了刚刚那个尴尬的吻而羞红了脸。她握紧了双拳，紧闭双唇，一句话也不说。如果不是因为那把匕首，她一定会把Villanelle痛揍一顿。

“好啦，我们扯平了。别生气了好吗？”为了能尽快缓解弓拔弩张的气氛，Villanelle特意以一种夸张的姿势放下了匕首，然后轻轻地揉着Eve的手腕。“和我说说你的工作吧，我该怎么帮你呀？”

一声长叹后，Eve终于冷静了下来。她走向餐桌，拿起桌上的香槟酒大口大口地喝着。今晚发生的一切都快把她逼疯了，如果说还有什么能拯救她摇摇欲坠的世界，那就只剩酒了。

“Eve，你喝慢点。你就像一只鱼一样，如果鱼也能喝香槟的话。”

Eve用余光扫了一眼Villanelle，继续猛喝着。香槟从她的嘴角溢出，如同小溪一般蜿蜒盘曲，顺着她的脖子流了下来，在内衣上留下点点印痕，春光乍泄。

Villanelle艰难地咽了口口水，并努力地转移自己的注意力到别的地方，以此来抑制内心的狂喜。时机未到，如今她唯一能做的，便是等待。

“我能吃点什么吗？”直到Eve喝光了整瓶的香槟酒，气息也渐渐平缓了之后，Villanelle才敢指着冰箱小心翼翼地问着。“如果你不介意的话。”

“噢，嗯，不好意思，你先坐下，我去给你拿点吃的来。”Eve意识到了自己的失礼，立即挥动双手示意Villanelle坐下，晃晃悠悠地走向了冰箱。

“又有牧羊人派，你懂得，我……”

“这可以的，谢谢你Eve，我真的很喜欢它！”这完全出乎了Villanelle的意料。熟悉的食物，美味的香槟，微醺的爱人，柔和的暖光，还有那满是激情的深吻……所有的一切就像是爱情片高潮前的序曲，每个人都知道接下来会发生什么。

“你能告诉我牧羊人派的食谱吗？我想每天都做给你吃。”

“恐怕你得向Niko要了。尽管我都快求了他上千次，他还是不肯告诉我。但你可以试一试。”Eve尴尬地笑了笑。无论一段关系再怎么亲密，它总需要彼此间的神秘感来保鲜。

“好吧，我会试一试的。”Villanelle天真无邪的脸上露出了一丝狡黠的笑容。Niko无疑是这个世界上她最不想听到的名字。

“想要啤酒吗？”

“太棒了！”

这一定是一个终身难忘的夜晚！

屋外，狂风怒吼，几近要撕碎一切。伦敦被夜的死寂吞没，只有来往车辆的车灯暂时划破那凝重的黑暗，却又转眼消逝于无形。

Konstantin不耐烦地挠着头发。尽管他努力地掩饰内心的紧张，但还是止不住地担心Eve的安危。Eve是他如今唯一能与Carolyn谈判的筹码，如果Eve被杀，那么他永远也别想见到自己的家人了。

“不必担心，她们俩正在办派对呢。”Carolyn漫不经心地说道。

尽管Eve已经喝了太多酒，以至于记不清细节，但Villanelle还是很快明白了自己究竟要做什么。

“嘿，说说看你的计划吧，你想怎么做。”

“不要，这是秘密。而且我想给你一个惊喜呀。”Villanelle像Ovidian情人一样冲着Eve眨了眨眼睛。

“我们现在是合作伙伴了对吧。那么我首先得保证你不会伤害她，我是认真的。”Eve放下了手中的啤酒，“我知道我喝了很多酒，但还没那么醉。我也知道自己在做什么，你到底在想什么。所以我再说一次：不能让她流血，也不能有淤青，不能有任何把柄证明我们虐待了她。明白了吗？”

“现在，你就展示给我看，你打算怎么做。”Eve靠在椅子上说。


	2. A Moon-edged Roof of Paradise (1)

"You'd better surprise me." Eve stands up, leans herself towards Villanelle and slowly runs her right hand along the top of Villanelle's leg then down along the thigh.

"You wanna a surprise?" 

"Mm-hm. Bribe me, killer."

Villanelle runs fingers through Eve's mane, softly working way up her neck to rub behind her left ear.

"OK. Em...What about a lady shaver?"

"Sorry?" Facing such a woman of complex and unpredictable personality, Eve is totally confused. Is it an unintelligible hint or something? Oh God, she is so inebriate now.

"Do you want a new one or mine?"

"Are you serious?" She asks, making strenous efforts to hold back her anger. 

"Come on, your pubes are mess. But don't worry, I can teach you how to use it. Or I can help you." Villanelle smiles, swelling with pride. "I have been making love with many women and men, well, some of them are amazing, I admit that, but only you..." 

"You're a fucking asshole! A bloody bastard! A...a...a..." rudely shouts Eve, cutting her off.

"A what?"

"A dick-swab!"

"But I don't have a dick."

Suddenly wrath and disappointment surge through Eve. She almost forgets that the woman in front of her is a psychopath, who is incapable of interpersonal human relationships and unable to form lasting intimate relationships. She once held firmly to the belief that there is something true in this convoluted relationship, at least she is not just an object to Villanelle, which can be picked up and put down at will. However, what the asshole did tonight only reshapes her thinking tremendously, lends support to the view that there is no distinction between Villanelle and other psychopaths, who are narcissistic and pathologically manipulative. In order to seek pleasure, this psychopath could deliberately infuriate and embarrass her again and again, brutally murder and assassinate others again and again. If this kind of connection is nothing but an idle dream, what's the point of sticking to it?

Bitterly overwhelmed, Eve grabs a bottle of beer on the table and gulps indignantly. Not until Villanelle holds her trembling hand does she smash the bottle heavily and goes upstairs in a rage.

"Hey, Eve, it's a joke OK? And it's you said you wanna a surprise! Hey Eve, listen to me, I said only you..."

All words elude Eve, she just wipes away her tears and keeps walking. Completely, her heart has fallen to pieces in the hopeless darkness of night, shimmering sadness deathly. Glass and sticky bear spread everywhere, and haunting loneliness wrapped alcohol pervades the room. Everything seems to sink into chaos.

"OK. Keep watching." Carolyn says indifferently.

"What happened?"

"Just a storm in a teacup. I mean, it's not a big deal." Carolyn answers, "but next time you should set up a deadline for Villanelle. They wasted too much time in the foreplay."

"I will." Konstantin heaves a sigh, "I thought you enjoyed it."

"It depends. Why haven't you had sex with Villanelle?"

After trashing the bathroom and yelling for a few minutes, Eve finally feels better. So exhausted is she that has to hold hands tightly over the wash basin in case of falling down. Eve thought she would be fine, but a few seconds later a wave of nausea and dizziness ruthlessly sweeps over her, forcing her to turn on the tap and greedily wash face again and again. As she straightens up, she occasionally catches a glimpse of mirror. There is a slovenly woman in it, whose tears mixed cold water have streamed down her red face, which is covered by soggy and messy hair in the shape of restlessness. It is the woman who she has never seen before. Poignant, sloppy, dejected, but also vivid.

STOP! Eve madly turns off the tap and light, and staggers to urinate. She pushes her head into arms and exerts herself to ignore the splitting headache.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know you're here. I just wanna take a shower." The light is turned on and suddenly turned off. Eve knows it's Villanelle, but she is too tired to say anything.

In the quiescent dark, Villanelle seems to kick something, which gives out a ghastly sound. 

"Eve, are you OK? You look awful." She can feel that Villanelle is stroking her back softly, and that alleviates her pain more or less.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." 

With the sound of footsteps gone, a sense of fear unexpectedly engulfs Eve. It is a familiar sense, which evokes her inner fear again. She is afraid. She is afraid that Villanelle will secretly disappear, leaving no trace of wings in the air. She is afraid that what happened to her is just a flight of fancy, and she will never ever bear the meaningless blank during the rest of her life.

Eve Polastri! Calm down!

It takes her ages to stifle the insane thoughts. She starts counting.

One... Two... Three... Four... Five...

Time passes. Villanelle doesn't come.

She wants to cry. She intends to scream. She desires to look up. But she is afraid that once she do that, she will be Orpheus, who lost the love of his life. 

One... Two... Three... Four... 

Villanelle doesn't come. What happens? Is she all right?

One... Two... Three... 

What happens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I wanna say:
> 
> Thank you for your reading! It's not a kinda compliment, but a sincere expression in my mind. As a huge fan of Killing Eve, I'm desperate to make something for this TV show, for all of you, and for myself. So, I'm not gonna JUST write down some words to make you wet. The sexes are OK, but I want more stories, you know. Well, this means I have to spend more time in reading books, watching movies, designing and redesigning the plots to make them more reasonable, and making love.(I'm kidding!) Hopefully you can understand. But don't worry, I will exert myself to complete stories ASAP and make you wet. I bet that neither Jodie Comer nor Sandro Oh has the guts to read the Chapter 03 in public. (Is it a kinda spoiler?)
> 
> If you find something wrong, such as the word, the grammer, the punctuation mark and so on, plz forgive me. Writing is really really hard and really painful! As a non-native English speaker, how I wish I could improve my English! If you like, you could leave your remarks about the error, the plot or the tips to learn English. I will appreciate it! 
> 
> What's more, I'm really sad that most of Chinese fans are unable to log in the Archive of Our Own because of some particular reasons. Actually in weibo, a social media in China, people talk about this topic the whole day. I'm not gonna talk about politics (because of some particular reasons) , and I love this country with my heart. But it really hurts. So I decide to mourn in this particular way. 
> 
> Thank you all the time!


	3. A Moon-edged Roof of Paradise (2)

"Eve, I've made the ginger tea for you. Last time I was drunk...It always works."

Finally Eve hears footsteps again before she is totally mad.

"I thought you won't be back." Eve sobs lightly. She doesn't know if Villanelle hears this.

In a daze, she feels that there is an arm around her, and then she finds herself being stuck in a cozy embrace. So close are they that the heartbeat sounds like a bass drum knocking the tension in the air, which is vanishing like a cloud of smoke. A gentle breeze carrying the smell of cedar, amber and ginger is swaying her eyelashes, and a blanket of fog is coming down and lifting swiftly in the dim moonlight. Gone is the hustle and bustle of the city, leaving the echo of a slow-flowing stream winding between two mountains in secluded garden. 

"Drink it. It'll make you feel better."

Eve gulps the ginger tea with half-closed eyes. Not long is it before she drinks a glass of tea.

"Do you wanna more? I can..."

"No," Eve clenches Villanelle's wrist, "don't leave me alone." she murmurs faintly.

"How about going to the bedroom? You're tired. I will lie beside you like the last time. Hmm?"

"No!" Suddently Eve becomes very disturbed and frightened. She shouts, bursting into tears. "I go nowhere! You too!"

Tears are wiped gently. "Fine, then I take a shower. Here. Hmm?"

Hearing about this, Eve releases her hand slowly, and her head is rested upon her arms again. There is so quiet that she can hear the sound of clothes falling down to the groud, the sound of water flowing in the bathtub, and merry humming. It's a catchy tone. Classic. French? English? Rossian?...Little by little, Eve falls asleep.

"Ah!" The pain forces Eve to wake up. She can hardly move her shoulders or arms.

"Ah!" Apparently Villanelle is shocked by the sudden shouting.

"Eve! You wanna kill me again? Oh God!"

"I'm dead."

"No, you're not dead!"

Eve strenuously shrugges her shoulders and wriggles her head. Thanks to the ginger tea, although her head is still dizzy, it doesn't hurt so much. 

"How long was I out?" Eve asks, closing her eyes and rubbing her rigid neck.

"Maybe fiften minutes?" 

Eve hears a burst of sound of water, she guesses that Villanelle is standing up. Can she take a look? She haven't seen naked Villanelle before. The body must be immaculate. Thinking about this, Eve smiles spontaneously. 

"Eve, which towel is yours?" 

"Eve?"

"Um...The white one." 

"Hey, it's OK if you want to look at me." Villanelle whispers in her ear. "I can feel your excitement."

"Come on Eve, I'm not completely inaccessible. Well, at least for you."

"Eve you are so cute! Look at your face! Don't be so shy. I'm wiping my tits now. You will like them." The laughter is really annoying, but also seductive. Water is splashed over Eve's thighs and burning face, and the fresh scent of shampoo and shower gel is wafting around her nose. 

"No? What about this?" Villanelle abruptly sits on Eve's laps, and that manages to let Eve open her eyes.

"What the ..." As soon as Eve loses her temper, she is astonished.

That is the face with the naughty and pure smiles containing the eternal irresistibility and secret, which is concealed precisely by mellow moonlight and fragrant steam. Once you catch sight of it, you will be aware of your deadness and irremediably willing to spend your whole life in coming across it again. 

"Fuck..." Villanelle stops wiping, and angles her torso toward Eve, looking deeply into Eve's eyes.

"What about my tits?" 

"Ugly." Replies Eve casually.

"You are jealous. You don't even have a look."

Villanelle stands up, spread her legs and begins wiping her pussy carefully. At such a close distance, Eve could even see every pubic hair. It has been trimmed well and neatly covers the discreet little pink cleft. Then the cleft becomes a pearl, enticing every passerby to degenerate and sink in despair forever.

"Fancy a lick? Or...suck?" 

Villanelle's sexual breathe is like an aphrodisiac together with the heat in the bathroom lights up the residual alcohol in Eve's body. She can't help leaning toward Villanelle and fondling her smooth skin.

What's that? Eve accidentally touches something which makes her anxious.

It is a scar. 

It is the scar!

It is so ugly and will be on such a incomparable body forever!

"I...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Eve weeps bitter tears of regret, stroking the scar with shaking hand.

"Sh..." Villanelle sits on Eve's laps again, looks down, and then looks up through her bushy eyelashes with fingers touching Eve's lips.

"I didn't blame you, I'm just afraid I can't see you again."

In the wind, leaves fall off trees. Stray cats loiter in the street and fade into darkness. At the enchanted metropolitan midnight, neon lights flash in turn, lighted cigarettes make unitelligible circles and the restless eyes hungering for gaiety and excitement are haunted by illusion and loneliness.

In the narrow and gloomy bathroom, both of them close eyes and tilt heads slightly. Villanelle uses feather-light pressure to brush her lips over Eve's and then lightly sweeps the the tip of her tongue over Eve's lower lip when Eve opens mouth more widely. After one second, her tongue slowly slides into Eve's mouth and keeps moving around the other tongue, then switches to tap deftly. 

"Eve, I wanna pee." Villanelle retreats her tongue back and says.

"Oh." Eve is to stand up, but Villanelle stops her quickly.

"No, no, no, it's fine." 

Villanelle parts Eve's legs and pisses through the cramped space. The warm liquid drops, giving out a kind of fantastic sound that arouses dramatic turbulence of heart. And the urine audaciously spatter over Eve's clitoris, feeding its aliveness.

Eve can't stand it anymore! She madly sucks Villanelle's nipple as if it is a ice cream. 

"Ah! Softer! It's not a fucking steak!"

Now, Villanelle unbelievably has a little sympathy for Niko. She can't image how terrible the couple's sex life is. 

"Thank you Eve, it's enough." She struggles to smile and free herself, taking off Eve's clothes swiftly. "Now it's my turn. Close your eyes, take a long, deep breath, and relax."

Fingers and hands are stroking Eve's belly, then slowly move to her rib cage and her breasts. Every stroke deliberately eludes Eve's nipples but only wanders around her areola. With a little squeeze and massage of her breasts, Eve knows that her nipples are erect now. 

"Ah...Ah..." 

Finally Villanelle starts rubbing and pinching her nipples. Every time when Villanelle pulls on them lightly or massage them, Eve has to make ceaseless efforts to hold her desire back. However, when Villanelle is breathing warm air onto her nipple, she is completely out of control.

"Please..."

"Ooh, someone can't wait. Wanna a lick or suck?" 

"Both..." 

Villanelle stands up, and changes another position to flick Eve's right nipple with the tip of tongue at the same time she gives the left nipple a slight twist to stimulate it. In a while, the left nipple is drawn into her mouth and covered by the flat of the subtle tongue. Then, she starts sucking and nibbling it a little bit.

"Oh my God...Oh my God..."

With the blood flowing, a rush of sensation throughout her body ruthlessly creates waves of orgasmic pleasure engulfing her. Eve know she is ready. She screams and holds Villanelle's naked body tightly as if she wants to hold everything forever.

She is coming, and urinaing too.

"What about that? Hmm?" Villanelle swells with pride, raising her eyebrow provocatively. 

The sweat is pouring off Eve. She gasps for air and says, "that's... fucking amazing..."

"Right?" 

As Eve is possessed by the feverish warmth, Villanelle starts wiping Eve's urine with toilet paper. When she is touching Eve's pussy, she says, "you know, that's a joke, I love it actually. It's sexy. I just wanted to say ..."

"Never mind, we are square." Eve caresses Villanelle's hair softly, "How many women and men have you slept with? I mean, look at you, you're so..."

Villanelle wanted to tell Eve everything. The things happened in her family. The days in the prison outside Moscow. The prison officers who raped her again and again in the Hole or somewhere. She wanted to tell Eve the fatigue, the loneliness, and the feeling. 

"I can't remember." She smiles.

"At least me."

"At least you."

"Well, strictly speaking, I haven't slept with you. So, bedroom? Sex, sleep, or we can watch movies together."

She is stirred. She can hardly tell what that is, but she knows that something is different at the moment.

"Villanelle?"

"Thank you Eve." After a tender kiss, she scoops Eve up and walks to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy International Women's Day!


	4. V.

It's a normal night.

We are naked side by side.

She hugs me so hard that her heart is beating against my back.

Like an animal, which is vulnerable but alive.

The warmth of folded arms stirs the peace of eve,

Stilling the moment of delight.

And the whiff of forgetting

Is enough to push me through the rest of my life.

We are naked side by side.

It's a normal night.  
...

The alcohol and orgasm drains Eve's last energy. Not until she is in bed does she fall asleep. 

"Hey Eve! Talk to me! Eve!" Villanelle is a little angry with that. She has already made a superb plan to squander the night, but clearly she didn't expect this situation. Even though she shakes Eve ceaselessly, Eve just turns over and drifts back hazily into dream.

She shouldn't have intentionally let Eve drink so much. Now she has no idea how to kill the tedious time.

"You are a liar," with a sign, Villanelle lies down next to Eve in the bed, "who I love."

The snores in the cozy room comfort anxieties more or less. She changes a position to look at Eve with unfocused eyes, but a whiff of stinky odour coming from the pillow disgusts her. Villanelle immediately realizes that it is Niko's pillow. So furious is she that she throws it away in revenge. Then she slightly moves Eve's head over on the pillow to make room for her head besides Eve's and snuggles up to Eve.

Tendrils of jet-black hair fans out over the pillow. Ruby-red are the lips under the moonlight. After playing with the hair for a while, Villanelle buries her face in it deeply and smells the subtle scent greedily.

Gradually and eventually, Villanelle can't help fondling Eve's body, which still holds a thousand mysteries for her and intrigues her to hunger for more excitement. The tip of nose, the lips, the neck...Every part of the body hints at untapped potentiality and charming, and every time when she touches it, a sense of uncertainty titillates her and forces her to venture further. 

When she nuzzles Eve's nipples, Eve seems to be aware of something. She rolls over spontaneously, with her back against Villanelle, wrapping herself in the quilt. 

"Are you awake?"

There are no response.

"Eve I'm gonna kill you. I'm serious."

Eve begins snoring again.

"Fine. You win." Villanelle mutters with a wave of her hand, making a wry grimace. A few moments later, she gingerly leans herself towards Eve, pressing her breast against Eve's back, and then hugs Eve tightly. She can feel the blood running hotly in her arms, breast, and legs, and the unprecedented warmth and sense of safety takes over her mind, like the fire in the grate, melting through into the cold concealed box which seals emotions. She can feel the longing and the itching burn in her heart, and that is the beginning of humanity.

"Can you feel my heartbeats? We are so close."

"I know it sounds stupid, but I want to hug you like this in the rest of my life. Every sunny day, every rainy day, every midday, every midnight."

"Only you make me feel something. Only you."

Villanelle stares at the myriads of tiny sliver dots that make up moonlight. The night wind falls and bellies the curtain slowly, and the thoughts come up timidly like children who are worried about being received.

"Maybe we should make a move. Fuck off the Twelve, the MI6, and the world. We can find someplace to restart our lives, new house, new IDs, new jobs, everything will be normal."

"Eve, you should have been an actress. Well, you can play the role of a spy in the spy thriller television series, it will be a smash hit."

"Hopefully it has a happy ending..."

The murmur is receding into the moonlight, blurring the line between reality and dream. The breath, carrying odours of wine and beer, is full of serenity. Mind is wandering aimlessly around the room, which is the prospect of a safe mooring. In the mirror, lovers clasp hands and every heartbeat is gripped by unconventional and undaunted romance.

"Ladies, it's time to wake up."

Eve is woken up by the yell and strong light. It's Konstantin. Impatient as he looks, he still tries his best to be polite.

"Why are you here? " Eve just wants to complain, but immediately she finds that a female arm embraces her tightly. As she slowly turns around, she thinks that she could die of embarrassment.

Villanelle and she are naked in the bed, and in front of a man.

"Get out!" shouts Eve, holding the quilt in anger.

"Guys, we're in small hours. Stop shouting, OK?" Villanelle yawns, rubs her eyes and mutters faintly. 

Konstantin takes a deep breath and says. "There are armed police outside, Eve, you need to contact with them now, or we will die."

That reminds Eve that her phone is still in the champagne. Alcohol disrupts the plan and her mind, and she nearly makes a huge mistake. In a panic, she takes Konstantin's disposable phone and rings Carolyn immediately.

"You can leave now, you're safe." Eve says.

"Villanelle?" asks Konstantin.

"No, I stay with Eve, now we're partners." 

"It's up to you. But be careful." 

Eve watches Konstantin leaving, and frowns at Villanelle anxiously.

"Plan has changed. We have to go to work now. There's a black car outside and it will take us to somewhere."

"Come on, leave the work alone, we should enjoy ourselves tonight." As soon as Villanelle caresses Eve's pudendum, something jolts Eve's brain with multi-megavolt intensity. 

"Stop!" Eve jumps off the bed and shouts, "don't touch me again, and get yourself dressed now!"

Villanelle stares at Eve for a moment, and turns her back on Eve.

"Wish you have a great time." 

They lapse into silence again. 

"I'm sorry for speaking to you like that," Eve strokes Villanelle's shoulder, "but we literally run out of time. If you don't help me tonight, we will never find the truth. Only you can crack her. Please Villanelle, do me a favor."

"Did I satisfy you? I mean, the sex."

"Did we have sex? Oh my God I can't remember. I shouldn't have drunk so much."

"Yeah, about ten times I guess." Villanelle winks at Eve, stands up and walks to the wardrobe.

"You must be kidding me...Hey, what are you doing?"

"Get myself dressed. I think you don't mind giving me your panties as a payment of saving world." Villanelle picks up a pair of white panties with lace and wears it quickly, and throw to Eve another one. "Don't waste time standing here. By the way, you can keep mine."

"No thanks."

"You will need it. When you masturbate about me..."

"No I won't. Where is my clothes and pants?"

"They are in bathroom."

Eve seems to recall partly what happened last few hours. She rushes out of the bedroom ignoring Villanelle's yell.

"Watch out!"

Eve almost tumbles hence the stuffs all over the ground. At the same time, she realizes how crazy the night was. But why did she smash them?

"Oops." Villanelle comes carefully, and then wears her bra and outfit.

"Do you like this lipstick?" Carefully applying it, she asks. 

"You are such a gift master." After getting dressed, Eve goes downstairs quickly, hands pushing against the sides of her head. The smell of wine, beer and champagne, together with body odour is on her and in her, beating sluggishly and permeating triumphantly. Her memory about tonight is broken pieces of scream, perfume, liquid, and itch. It's exhausted, sweet, scorching and blissful. But meanwhile, a gray, bitter melancholy descends on her. She unconsciously evokes the moment when she saw the figurine in crystal ball for the first time.

The kitchen has already cleaned up. It's so nice and clean that she can't separate what was true and what was imagined.

Eve closes her eyes, rubs her temples to recover, moving her lips and making the words silently in her head. In the darkness, she hears light steps and feels a presence, then she looks up.

"Have you said you would send me a gift or something?"

"Yes. And I've already given it to you." Villanelle smiles. "Bring your coat, it's cold outside."

Staring at her angelic face, Eve is confused. But she clearly knows what she should do at first. She puts on her coat immediately and opens the door for Villanelle.

What a passionate, uninibited and absurd night! As soon as they leave, the wicked and loose thoughts, the sour-sweet smell, and the remanent warmth are doomed to be separated by the door and dispersed by the wind.

"Eve, you left your door open."

Eve looks back in surprise. 

"Yeah." 

She turns back to close the door, pauses and looks at Villanelle, frowning.

What's the gift?

What's the relationship between she and Villanelle?

What will happen to them in future?

Haunting by questions, Eve walks straight to the car. Then she sees a tiny rag, framed by a branch, pierced by the strong light, swaying.

She don't know whether it's a symbol of blessing or curse, and whether a series of undesirable consequences will occur.

In the car, they look at each other, saying nothing.

The light of the car is getting smaller and smaller, like a full stop in a novel, finally disappears into the vast obscurity in a normal night.

(The End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I have finished the story. It's really hard to express my feeling now. At first, I just wanted to write down sth to satisfy myself, and I definitely didn't expect that I spent about 5 months in writing the article. (From Nov.2019 to Mar.2020 ) 
> 
> During the past months, I forced myself to read lots of books and make notes carefully, and revised the plots and sentences again and again in endless days and nights. The thought just liked the hungry caterpillar, which audaciously crawled into my brain and devoured my mind, compelling me to end the article ASAP. However, at the same time, it was the opium strongly attracting me and amusing me so that when I wrote down "The End", there struck a deep note in my heart, making me pause, take a deep breath and look around blankly. I have absolutely no idea whether I will write other articles or novels with all my heart in future, but I'm sure I had the time of my life because of this experience.
> 
> By the way, when I wrote the chapter 3, I chose the "似是故人来" by 梅艳芳 and "Redbone" by Childish Gambino as the BGM, and the "K." by Cigarettes After Sex as the BGM of chapter 4. Maybe you would like to listen to them when you read the chapters.
> 
> As we all know, the new season is coming soon, and the book 'die for me' will be probably released in Apr 7 2020. Hopefully they will surprise us since 2020 fails to live up to most people's expectations. Please take care of yourself, stay at home (If you have to go outside, please wear a mask to protect yourself), wash your hands before eating food, and embrace the hope that we will win the battle against Coronavirus. 
> 
> At the end, I want to say a thank-you to @天下颖魔. It was she, another fan of Killing Eve who I met in Weibo, that encouraged me to post this work in Archive of Our Own, giving me a chance to show my mind to all of you, who are the most lovely people in the world.
> 
> I wish sincerely that you have a good day.


End file.
